Naked
by Jupiterrocks
Summary: Darien and Serena have always had feelings for each other, but never realise it until at a open mic night. Please read and review, this is my first fic
1. Open mic night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is my first fic, so please don't flame me, if you do I'll cry.**

**Naked**

Serena, Amy and Raye, were all walking down the streets to the arcade where there was an open mic night. They were giggling and skipping down the streets, with Raye talking about what they should do, while Serena wasn't listening, as usual.

"I think we would be good as a trio, I mean, three friends harmonizing together."

Amy was listening intently while Serena was still just staring into space.

"You know Raye, I think you're right, we would be good. What do you think Serena?"

Serena was brought back down to Earth by Amy speaking to her.

"Huh? Sorry, what were you talking about?"

"I was saying that Raye was right, and that we should be a trio. What's your say on the matter?"

"I don't really want to be in a trio. You two can do a duet if you want. I don't want you to be embarrassed by me."

Raye was getting annoyed with Serena trying to getting out of singing. "Listen to me, you're a good singer, there's no reason why I would be embarrassed by you."

"I've got an idea." Amy piped up. "Why doesn't Serena sing that song she's been practicing at home."

"What? That's songs personal, I don't want everyone to hear it. And plus it's not that good anyway."

"That's wrong, because I've heard it. It's really good."

Raye didn't like being left out of the loop. "O.K. all in favor of Serena singing her song raise your hands." Amy and Raye both put their hands up. "All oppose." Serena put hers up. "Sorry Serena, but you lost."

"Fine, don't have a go at me if I get booed out of the building."

"Don't worry, you won't."

Serena walked slower than usual because of what her friends were making her do.

Amy and Raye were quite further ahead than Serena, when she bumped into a familiar face.

"Hello meatball head."

"Oh, hi."

Darien looked at her strangely because she didn't start arguing with him about calling her meatball head.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Nothing, it's just that Amy and Raye are making me sing at the open mic night." Serena started to walk off.

"And what's wrong with that?" Darien started to walk next to her.

"The song they're making me sing is very personal to me, so I don't want everyone to hear it."

"Well, I was thinking of going myself, so all you have to do is look at me and sing your pretty little heart out."

"Thank you for the offer, but if I look at you, I'll probably sing angrily."

Darien just started laughing. After 5 seconds Serena joined him.

They hadn't noticed that while they were laughing they had reached the arcade.

"Well I suppose that I better go in if I'm singing."  
"I'll go in with you."

"Alright."

When Serena walked in she barely had time to breathe, because she was being suffocated by a girl with blue hair.

"Oh, Serena we thought you got lost, where did you go?"

"I bumped into Darien and we started to talk."

"As civilised people?"

"Of course as civilised people."

"Hm, anyway you had better get ready, you're on last, and up to now the acts haven't really been that good."  
"Thanks for your confidence Amy." Serena said sarcastically.

"I'll be sitting right here." Darien said to Serena when she was being dragged off by her friends.

Serena was watching the acts and Amy was right they weren't that good."Oh god!" Serena thought to herself "Will I be that bad?"

Serena wasn't listening when they called out her name.

"Serena Tsukino! Please come up here."

"Oh!" Serena quickly got up and went over to the stage.

"Thank you, the song I'm about to sing is personal to me, so I hope you like it."

The crowd went silent.

"I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
Cuz life is like a game sometimes  


But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

Trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  


Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you

And I can't hide

You're gonna, you're gonna see right through

You're gonna see right through

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby."

The crowd was silent with awe.

Serena looked very disappointed.

"Well, thank you for listening." After she said this the crowd was in an uproar of applause, it was the loudest one of the night. Serena saw Darien giving her a standing ovation. Serena just smiled and practically skipped off the stage.

Darien came running up to her.

"Wow, Serena, I didn't know you could like that."

"Well, it's one of my many hidden talents."

"Why, what's your others?"

Serena made a noise, "Cheeky."

"It's one of my better traits."

Serena started laughing, Amy, Raye and Darien joined in. After about a minute Darien stopped laughing.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" Serena was still giggling.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course." Serena said cautiously."I'll see you guys in a minute."

Serena followed Darien out of the arcade.

Darien kept on walking until he reached the corner. He obviously didn't want to be seen.

"Serena?"

"Hm." "What's this about?" Serena wondered.

"Who was that song about?"

"I'm not saying." "Damn, has he put 2 and 2 together, and got 4." Serena thought.

"O.K. do I know them.?"

"Yes you do." "He's getting closer."

"Do I know them personally?"

"I'm not saying, and you won't be able to……"

Darien suddenly started to kiss her. With his arms moving from his sides to both of them on her neck bringing her head closer to him. His touch was forceful, but gentle at the same time.

Darien pulled away but was immediately pulled back in by Serena grabbing his neck.

Serena didn't want the kiss to stop, but she knew it had to.

Darien finally got out of Serena's grip.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright."

Serena thought she saw his mouth move, but all he did was run off.

Serena chased after him for a while but she lost sight of him, so she made her way back to the arcade. Where Amy and Raye were waiting outside for her.

"Well, what did he want?" Raye snapped.

"He just wanted to know who that song was about."

"Oh, well that's alright. Isn't it?" Amy said.

"Then he kissed me." Serena said without even thinking.

"HE WHAT!?" Amy and Raye both screamed.

"He kissed me, said sorry, and ran off."

"Why would he do that?"Amy enquired.

"I don't know. Do you think he likes me?"

"Obviously he likes you otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed you, would he." Raye said forcefully.

"You're right, as always." Serena said annoyingly.

While Serena was walking home, Amy and Raye were in an uproar about Darien and what he did. Serena just wanted them to shut up, it was bad enough that Darien did it to her, but to relive it over and over again, with her friends talking about.

When Serena finally got home she decided that no one else is going to take her for granted.


	2. Three months later

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This is my first fic, so please don't flame me, if you do, I'll cry.

Three months later

Serena had changed a lot in the past three months. She was a lot more graceful, she was working harder at school and she also got a job after school time at the arcade.

Everyday, it would be the same thing for Serena, she would get up at 6 o'clock, have a wash, have her breakfast etc, but today was different, because today it was her 16th birthday.

Serena's mother came up to her bedroom with pancakes.

"Honey, time to wake up."

All Serena let out was a groan.

"5 more minutes."

"Honey, I brought you pancakes."

"Blueberry?"

"Uh hu, with chocolate syrup."

"I might be able to get up for that." Serena's mum giggled.

"I'll leave them on your bedside table."  
Serena sat up in her bed when her mother left and ate the pancakes gleefully.

"Um, that was filling." Serena said to herself.

When she got dressed and went downstairs her mother was holding something behind her back.

"Honey!"

"Yeah mom?"

"I think you'll like your birthday present."  
"Why?"

"Well it's something you've been begging us for."  
"No idea." With Serena shaking her head.

"Well it's something to go with this." Her mother threw her a royal blue helmet. (which was the same colour as her Sailor Moon skirt).

"And these." Her father threw her some keys. Serena was looking very puzzled.

"Look outside." Her mother said.

Serena looked outside and saw a royal blue Hyundai motorbike, brand new.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much. It was the model I was looking at."

"It's all ready for you to ride." Her father said with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Can I take it for a test drive?"

"Of course you can." Her mother said with a smile.

Serena immediately ran outside and put on the helmet and put the keys in the bike and revved it up.

"She shouted through the helmet "See you later!" And drove off to the arcade.

"There goes our baby girl." Serena's mother said.

"Hey what about me?!" Tommy shouted.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you.." Their father said.

Serena was driving down the streets and noticed out the corner of her eye, a familiar bike that was dark red. It was Darien's. "Tank God." Serena thought to herself. "He won't be able to recognise me."

Darien's bike made it through the traffic and got up to where Serena was. Darien turned his head and looked at the royal blue bike and lifted up his visor. Serena sat up straight. She looked over and noticed the lights were about to change, so she put a hand on her visor where her lips would be and made out she was giving him a flying kiss. She then did a wheelie and drove off.

Darien brought down his visor and drove off after her.

Darien was wondering why that person did it. So he followed them. He saw them look back, then hunch down to go faster.

The person seemed like a woman, because of the shape of the body.

He carried on following them and saw them take a right.

"They're heading for the arcade." He thought to himself.

Serena hid the bike and ran into the arcade, took off the helmet and threw it to Andrew.

"Why have you given me this? And it's a nice colour too."

"Can you just hide it please."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Darien walked in and took off his helmet. Andrew quickly shoved Serena's under the counter.

"Hey Darien, what can I get yeh?"

"A coffee, black."

"Black? Your after someone."

"Yeah. Have you seen a girl at all, about…" He looked straight at Serena "meatball head's height…"

"HEY! What have I told you about calling me that!"

"With a blue helmet on." Darien finished

"No I haven't." Darien saw Andrew's eyes glance over at Serena.

Darien looked at Serena and smirked.

As he sat down Serena looked at him.

"Yes and you want, what?"

"Nothing I was just thinking…"

"I wondered why there was smoke coming out of your ears."

"Ha ha, meatball head. I was just thinking. The girl I followed was your height, was about the same weight. And when I saw you sitting down it was the same shape as the girl."

"Oh! You've caught." Serena said sarcastically "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Look Serena. I'm sorry for everything I've done alright." Andrew gave him his coffee. "Well, I'll drink this then I'll be off."

Serena and Darien sat in silence while Darien drank his coffee. Serena glanced over a couple of times, to see if he was looking, she caught him a few times.

Darien finished his coffee and looked at Andrew "See ya, Andrew. Take care Serena."

Serena looked up at him.

Darien walked out to his bike and put his helmet back on.

Serena ran out after him,

Darien looked and brought up his visor.

"What's up?"

"Darien I- Oh sod it!"

Serena ran over and kissed. Darien pulled away.

Serena looked shocked "Not again!" she thought to herself.

"Hold on." Darien took off his helmet and put it on one of the handle bars. Darien then pulled Serena into a kiss and they both embraced it. Darien with one hand on Serena's back and one on the back of her neck bringing her closer. Serena with both arms around Darien's waist, making sure that he couldn't leave.

Andrew came out looking bewildered. Amy and Raye came walking around the corner, when they saw Serena and Dairen they both ran up to Andrew.

Andrew just turned to them and said "You'd think they were in love with a kiss like that."

Amy and Raye were just shocked by it.

"Oh just get a room."Andrew shouted, and he went back inside, just leaving Serena and Darien kissing. Amy and Raye followed Andrew's example and went inside.

They finally pulled apart, but they had their foreheads together.

Darien just looked into Serena's eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they were before now. How bright and filled with life they are. He also looked at her lips, how plump and full they looked. Darien was just taking in all of her features, he wanted to ne Serena, but what would she say, if she knew how he felt about her.

Serena could tell that Darien was taking her in.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just you, nothing else."

"Why?"

"Because your beautiful, and I don't want to forget this moment."

"Why this moment?"

"Because I realise, that I love you."

Serena straightened up "What?!"

"I love you Serena."

"When did you…" Serena stopped suddenly. She felt in her gut that something was wrong and was time for Sailor Moon. "I'm sorry Darien, but I've got to go." Serena pulled out of Darien's grip.

"If it's something I said…"

"No. I forgot something."

"What is it? I can take you home."

"No , it's OK." Serena ran back into the arcade.

"Andrew, can I have my helmet back?"

"Yeah, sure."Andrew dived under the counter.

"Helmet?" Amy enquired.

"Yeah I got a bike for my birthday." Serena said in a bit of hurry.

"Cool…" Amy looked as she had just been stabbed, because all of the colour had gone from her face. Serena looked at Raye, she looked the same. They all know it's a Sailor Scout emergency. Serena took charge.

"I'll see guys there. Be quick."

Serena put on her helmet and ran out to where her bike was. Serena saw Darien looking strange at her, when she ran off wearing a helmet. But Serena knew that Darien would follow her so, she decided to take the back streets, so no one would see her change.

When she was on the bike she kept looking back to see if she was right.

She took a chance and grabbed the crystal off her chest, making sure she had one hand on the bike and she had a tight grip on the crystal she shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" and changed into Sailor Moon. But this transformation was different. There was more power behind the crystal. She could feel her casual clothes slipping away and her Sailor uniform taking it's place. She could feel the tiara taking it's rightful place on her forehead. She noticed when she changed she still had the helmet on her head. She carried going on to her destination.

Darien was following Serena when he saw her doing something and saw a flash of pale pink light, it had nearly blinded him, he had to squint his eyes to see. Serena was changing, it looked as if a pair of wings had engulfed her and her bike. When the wings had had gone, her bike and herself had changed. Her bike seemed to shine, it looked more magnificent, and it had wings coming from the side of it. Darien looked at Serena. She was still wearing the helmet, but the rest of her had changed. Her casual clothes were gone, she was wearing a type of uniform. The gloves were white with a trim of blue, her trainers were replaced by a pair of knee-high red high heeled boots. Also her trousers had gone, but he couldn't what else she was wearing.

His eyes widened in horror. The girl he was in love with was Sailor Moon. And he, himself was Tuxedo Mask. They have both been working together for so long, it should have been obvious. He knew that if Sailor Moon was needed, the other Sailor Scouts would be needed as well. So would Tuxedo Mask.

Darien Kept following her, she ended up in the park. There it was, something from the Negaverse.

It was sucking the energy from half a dozen people. It seemed to be doing it from the tentacles protruding from it's body.

Sailor Moon was able to use her tiara to destroy a few of the tentacles holding the people. It squealed in pain. The monster then turned to her. It lunged it's tentacles at her.

Darien changed into Tuxedo Mask, but there was no point. She had already done a back flip to get out of the way.

It cloned itself, there was ten of it now.

Darien decided to step in. He was able to get on top of one of the buildings, where he had a good view of what was going on. He saw that they were closing in so he grabbed five of his roses, and flung them across so they hit the monsters. Sailor Moon looked up.

Darien Smiled "You didn't think that you'd have all of the fun did you?"

"About time you got here…"

One of the monsters got Serena and was sucking out all of her energy. Serena let out a deafening scream, and fell unconscious. The monster was still draining her. It was going to kill.

"SERENA!" Darien shouted. And he leaped off the building and smashed the one that hold of Serena in the head. It dissolved instantly. It dropped Serena to the ground. Darien was about to fight the other four when he heard usual cries. He grabbed Serena and got out of the way.

"Mars Celestial Surround!"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

Darien looked at the two other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. They had destroyed two of the monsters, with their attacks, so there was only two left.

"Mars, Mercury! Get rid of that one in the back!"

"Right!" They ran off to destroy the one in the back.

Darien was fighting the one that still had hold of the people.

He was using the cane to get people free, but it was too strong for him. He needed Sailor Moon. He used his cane to block it's attacks, he kept throwing his roses, but nothing worked.

Serena was slowly regaining consciousness. She saw Tuxedo Mask fighting the lead monster. But it was too strong. She pushed herself up, but she could barely keep her balance. She got out her sceptre, and screamed "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" The beam hit it right in the chest and it exploded. It was the strongest attack yet and she felt it, she collapsed right after it.

Darien was able to catch her. Mercury and Mars had finished with the last clone. They ran over to where Darien and Serena were.

"Mask, will she be alright?" Mercury asked with a slight pant.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." Darien looked up at the Sailor Scouts. His eyes widened. Amy and Raye were the Sailor Scouts. He couldn't believe it. "I'll take care of her." He picked up her sceptre. It disappeared. He picked up Serena. Amy and Raye looked worried. "She'll be safe don't worry."

He turned round and walked off with Serena in his arms. Darien couldn't think of anywhere to take her, so he took her to his apartment.

When he got there, Serena had already changed back. He carried her over to his couch and laid her down. He got one of the blankets out of the linen cupboard and laid it over her. She looked so peaceful, but he needed rest so he slept in the chair that was beside her.

Serena stretched until she noticed that she was in a apartment that she didn't recognise. She sat up bolt right. In her peripheral vision she saw someone next to her. She turned her head and saw that it was Darien. She sat up with her legs over the side of the couch. Her head was buzzing with questions, mainly about how she got here, and why she was here. She wanted to wake Darien up, but he looked so sweet and he reminded her of someone, as if from a dream.

Recently, Serena's been having strange dreams, where she's in a pearl white palace, wearing a floor length dress that was made of the finest silk, and she was walking through the palace with a woman she's never seen before, but she knows her somehow. Apparently the woman's name was Queen Serenity.

When the woman left her, she found herself on a balcony, looking out towards the gardens, and there he was, the man, he was in armour, but knew him as a prince, but she couldn't remember what his name was. He was calling to her, but whenever she tried to call him he was chased off by guards.

She closed her eyes, when she opened them, she was in a ballroom filled with people, all dancing. The woman was sitting at the far end of the ballroom in a throne, that made her look more magnificent than ever, with her white hair, coming down looking like a waterfall of diamonds, her dress was like Serena's but it clung more to her figure and it was sleeveless.

Serena was walking down the stairs when she felt a hand touch her own. She looked to see who it was, it was the man, but he was in disguise, "He looks exactly like Tuxedo Mask" Serena thought to herself.

When she got off the stirs she was dancing with him. He was looking into her eyes. The stare was familiar and somehow, that was comforting to her. They were dancing as if on air, by now she would have tripped, but here she was so graceful that she has never fallen in her life. The man looked around got in closer and spoke in Serena's ear.

"I can't stay long."

"Why?" Serena said with a worried tone.

"Since I'm from Earth I can't be trusted. The Queen has increased security since I tried to talk to her. You're the only one that can talk sense into her."

"Why?"

"You're her daughter, she'll listen to you. Now listen to me, there's something coming from the Negaverse, It's going to be big, and it's going to be quick, and it's coming soon. With the power that's rising, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Queen Beryl. Tell the Queen everything that I have told you and tell her to get all of the Sailor Scouts she can get including Pluto…"

"Pluto?"

"The keeper of Time and Space." He looked worried "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. What else?"

"And tell her not to use the Imperial Silver Crystal no matter what. The amount of power it possesses, will destroy her." He looked up and she saw his eyes widen. "Your mother is coming. Introduce me as Tuxedo Mask." Serena looked at him in shock. The man that she has been dreaming about is Tuxedo Mask.

The woman who was the Queen got over to them. She opened her arms to let Serena give her a hug. Serena gave her one.

The Queen spoke to them in a soft, gentle voice.

"My dear, who's this charming gentleman, I've seen you dancing with?"

"Mother,…" The word just seemed to roll off the tongue. "This is Tuxedo Mask. He came in with the visitor ships."

"Oh, which one?"

"I'm not sure. Mother I need to talk to you, privately, but do you mind if Tuxedo Mask comes with us."

"Of course not, this way." The Queen led them through a door to the side of the ball room.

"Well my dear, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Mother, there's something evil coming, from the Negaverse, you need to get all of the Sailor Scouts you can, including Pluto…"

"Pluto, why?"

"I don' t know, you need all of the power you can get, but please don't use the Silver Crystal."

"Why not? It's protected us for this long, why not now?"

"Mother, the amount of power and energy that's in it, it will destroy you. Promise me you won't use it."

"I promise. Now what is this evil?"

"With the amount of power that's rising, it wouldn't be surprising if it was Beryl again." Tuxedo Mask answered.

"Beryl?" She grabbed Tuxedo Mask by the shoulders. "Are you sure, is your information 100 correct?" She was looking at Serena and Tuxedo Mask.

"I would say that it was 99 correct."

"That means it's a declaration of war." The Queen had a whistle in her hand. "I need to call the forth the Sailor Scouts." She blew into it. Serena was watching in haste, while Tuxedo Mask was looking out of the window into the grounds. When the Queen finished, 4 Sailor Scouts appeared. The Queen put her hands together, obviously to get another Sailor Scout. After about a minute another Sailor Scout came, she had a giant staff with her that looked like a key. The Queen looked puzzled.

"Where is Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn?"

Sailor Mars answered her. "They have gone renegade, Your Majesty."

"We must do what we can then. Scouts, this man is Tuxedo Mask, he has informed that something is coming from the Negaverse, to destroy the Moon Kingdom. I will let him tell you the rest, while I brief the guards. Serena stay here with the Scouts."

"Mother…"

"Just do as I say. Please." The expression on the Queen's face was puzzling, it's as if she knew something would happen if Serena didn't do as her mother said.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Serena never knew what happened after that, because she always woke up.

While Serena was looking around the apartment from where she was sat, she noticed that the crystal was missing. She stood up and was looking for it. She finally found it. It was on the floor right next to Darien. He must have been looking at it.

"Oh God!" Serena said aloud "He knows I'm Sailor Moon. I've got to get out of here. Where's the door?" Serena looked around frantically fro the door. When she found it, she opened it and she didn't even bother shutting it. She ran out of the building, to where she left her bike.

Darien woke up by feeling a breeze. His immediate reaction was to look over at Serena. But she was gone, and the door was wide open. Darien ran over to the door and looked out to see if she had just gone. He looked in his apartment to see if anything had been taken. No, everything was there was there. He then looked on the floor and noticed that the crystal was missing, but there was a gold star shaped locket on the floor. He opened it up and it played a nice soft tune. He closed it and put it in his bedside table. He decided to change his clothes and look for Serena. While he was walking he was thinking about the day he's had.

Firstly, he finds out that Serena's Sailor Moon, she has a beautiful crystal which helps her turn into Sailor Moon, her friends are the Sailor Scouts and he's been having a strange dream as well, where's there's a young girl calling out to him and he has a feeling that he has to find her, she said that her name was Moon Princess Serenity, it was the same as her mother's.

He got to the park at the same time as Serena.

"She must have got lost." Darien murmured to himself.

He sat himself on one of the benches, where he knew that she would see him.

He pretended that he was looking out to the lake that the bench was facing. He saw Serena look at him and try to go round him.

"Too late. I've already seen you." He shouted to her. Darien could swear that he saw her swear.

"That's not exactly lady-like is it?"

"I guess it's not. What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. And have you sit next to me."

Serena sat next to him, looking a bit annoyed.

"O.K. I'm sitting next to you. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well firstly, Sailor Moon? Why didn't you tell me? I would have been able to keep it."

"Duh, it's obvious. It's a secret. And besides, it's not like your completely honest with people, Tuxedo Mask."

"What!? How..? When..?"

"Last night. When you were carrying me. I woke up for about 10 seconds, enough time to see you change. And by the way. Where did you take me?"

Darien noticed that her eyes had darkened. He gulped

"To my apartment…"

"WHAT!?" Darien thought he saw birds fly out of the trees, by the sound of the screech.

"I took you to my apartment, because I couldn't think of anywhere safe to take you."

"Well, I understand that, but why were you sleeping in a chair next to me?"

"I wanted to be there when you woke up."

"Why?" Serena looked startled. Darien brought up a hand to her face to stroke it. "You're beautiful, and as I've already stated, I love you..

Darien thought he saw a glimmer of the same emotion in her eyes and face.

"I think I'm falling for you."

"Well, when you finish, I'll be there to catch you."

Serena's lips parted a bit. She was taking in all of his features. His curved lips, the curve of his nose was perfect, and his eyes. Oh what eyes, they were of the darkest brown, almost black. When you looked into them, it was like you could see into his soul.

Serena's mind was racing. She didn't know whether to run or to kiss him.

She knew that Darien was thinking the same thing, by the way he was looking at her.

Serena moved her body slightly so her arms and upper body were facing him.

Serena's and Darien's heads were coming closer together until their lips locked.

They were kissing intently, with passion for the other person. Each person's eyes were closed. Darien's hands had moved, to one being behind Serena's back and one to being behind he neck.

Darien was lying Serena down on her back. She opened her eyes and noticed what position they were in.

She gathered all the strength she had in her arms and pushed him up off of her.

They had stopped kissing. Darien was looking down on her, with the same gaze as always. She finally recognised the gaze, it's the one that the man was giving her in the dream.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Not here, not now." Serena saw Darien's eyes go to straight to her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"How long have you had that mark on your head?"

"What mark?" Serena moved her hand to touch it.

"It's a gold crescent moon, with the points going up." His eyes widened. "Oh my God!"

"What?!"

"You're the girl I've been dreaming about." He sat up off of her. She sat up as well.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Because I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

"The girl in my dream is a princess, and it's like all of humanity depends on her being found. Now that I think about it, she looks exactly like you."

"You're not the only one that's been having strange dreams."

"What do you mean?" Darien had a look of interest on his face.

"Lately, I've been having these dreams, where I'm a princess. My name is Princess Serenity, and you're in the dream as well, firstly looking like a prince, then as Tuxedo Mask, and you were saying that something evil was coming from the Negaverse and something about someone called Beryl."

"Beryl?"

"Yeah, apparently she's some big bad that's coming."

"O.K, O.K. Let's not think about this right now. All that matters is that we're together and hopefully I've finally got you as my girlfriend."

"Well, if you want me as your girlfriend, there's something you've got to do first."

"What?"

"You have to catch me."

"What?"

"You heard. So get your running shoes on."

Serena got up so fast, Darien didn't even see her get up. "Damn, she's fast." He said to himself.

He chased her as fast as he could, she was heading for the bikes. "He's a lot slower than usual." Serena thought.

She got to her bike, and Darien got up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Gotcha."

"Not quite." Serena slid out of his arms.

Darien grabbed her by the shoulders and took her over to the wall.

"Now, you've definitely got me."

Serena and Darien were both breathing quickly, because of the running they had to do.

They were both looking at each other in the eyes.

Darien was bringing his head down, obviously for another kiss, but Serena thought he was going too slow, so she went in for the kill. She brought her arms around his neck.

His hands had moved from her shoulders to her hips, feeling up and down, then his hands moved to the back of her top, going up and down.

Serena arched her back, she liked the way that her touched her skin.

She felt Darien trying to undo her bra, she brought down one of her arms and moved his hand away.

His hands didn't touch her bra after that.

Serena brought down her head so she could feel the heat coming from his body, through his shirt.

Darien put his head on top of Serena's and smelt the sweet perfume that was coming off of her. It smelt like roses.

"One question, I've got to ask you Serena."

"Hm, what is that?"

"Why did you blow a kiss at me when you were on your bike?"

She started to giggle. He loved the way she felt when she laughed. He could feel her chest, moving and out, as she laughed.

"I love you Darien." She said softly. Serena was holding onto his shirt. "And I don't want this feeling to end."

"I know the feeling. You've got butterflies in your stomach, and you feel like if the other person knew how you felt about them, they might not feel the same way."

"Exactly, but you've already said that you love me."

"Three times to be exact."

She started to giggle again. Her chest moving in and out started to tickle him now.

He started to giggle as well. Serena brought up her head.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Your chest, when it moves in and out when you giggle, it tickles me."

Serena just looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Shut up, and kiss me."

"I never say no to a lady."

Darien's hands were out from under Serena's top and on the sides of her face, making sure her head was in the right position for him to kiss her.

Serena's arms went from holding onto his shirt to underneath it, feeling his torso, and his chest. He was a lot more muscular than she would have thought.

When Serena was touching him, with her fingertips, Darien was taking in deep breaths, when she touched certain spots. She could feel scars and scratches, whenever she touched some part of him, his breathing increased, it must have been bruises or something.

Serena heard voices, but she didn't care, there was only her and Darien, no one else.

When they got closer she recognised the voices. It was Raye and Amy.

It was Raye's voice she heard.

"Why would she come back here, I mean I know this is where the fight happened, but why?"

"Her bikes probably somewhere around. That might be why."

"Hmph."

Raye looked down the alley where Serena's bike was and where she was.

Raye saw Serena and Darien practically eating each other's heads.

"Amy!"

"What? Oh." Amy saw them kissing. "Let's just go you know, leave them alone.

"Good idea."

Amy and Raye left Serena and Darien kissing, never knowing what they did after they finished kissing.

The End


End file.
